Pippin
by Emma Malfoy
Summary: Pippin falls into the darkness, exactly like Gandalf, only to find that when he wakes up. He is not in the middle-earth, but at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. I am really really sorry!
1. Default Chapter

"Fool of a Took! This is a serious journey, not a hobbit walking-party. Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet!" Gandalf's words echoed through his head. He had been nearly knocked unconcious by the cave troll, and no one cared, not even his best friend.  
  
"Maybe, the Fellowship would be better off without me." he though as he followed everyone out of the mines. Everyone began to cry, due to the fact, that Gandalf fell into the darkness of the mines. But, Pippin, took the advantage, to sneak back into the mines.  
  
"Finally, I am alone." he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas, get them up." said Aragon.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake." said Borimir, giving Strider a death stare.  
  
"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs." explained Strider.  
  
Once everyone was up, they began to walk. "Wait." shouted Borimir, "Someone's missing." he said looking over the group, "Where's Pippin?"  
  
"Oh-no." gasped Merry, "He's gone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There were no more Orcs on the other side of the broken bridge anymore, so Pippin walked out onto it, and looked down. All he saw was darkness. "I wonder if Gandalf is still falling?" he thought.  
  
He sat down at the edge of the broken bridge, and just started to think.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where could he have gone?" asked Sam, "He couldn't have gone that far. We haven't walked very far."  
  
"True Sam, ok, lets split up." suggested Borimir, "Frodo, Merry, you come with me, Gimli, Strider, Legolas, and Sam. We'll search the mines. The rest of you can search everywhere else. Frodo, Merry, lets go back into the mines." and Frodo and Merry followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, inside the mines, Pippin decided to stand up, he had had enough thinkning for one day. He was now staring accross the broken bridge way, when he heard someone coming. "PIPPIN!" he heard his name being called.  
  
He turned around to see three shadows coming down the stairs. He was scared. He began backing up, slowly. "They followed me." he thought. He continued backing up, until there was no more room, in which to back up.  
  
"Pippin?" shouted Frodo, "Thank goodness we found you." he said, and Pippin took the risk, he backed up, and fell.  
  
"PIP!" shouted Merry. Pippin had grabbed on by his fingertips, but was slipping, fast.  
  
"Pippin, hold on, we're coming to get you." came Borimir's voice. "Don't let go."  
  
"Why should I?" shouted Pippin.  
  
"We need you." answered Borimir.  
  
"Yeah, right." answered Pippin, his fingers sliding even more.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Frodo.  
  
"You all don't need me I'm a nuisance." answered Pippin. Now, Borimir had reached him. His fingers slid the last two inches, and he was falling into the darkness.  
  
"PIPPIN!" the three of them shouted. But, Pippin was falling into darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Frodo, Merry and Borimir ran out of the caves, their faces with a horror struck look on them.  
  
"Did you find him?" asked Sam.  
  
"Yes, but-" started Merry.  
  
"Where is he Borimir?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"He fell, into the darkness, just like Gandalf." he answered.  
  
"No." replied Legolas.  
  
"Yes." replied Frodo.  
  
Little did they know, Pippin was perfectly fine, and unharmed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin looked around, and all he saw was darkness, all around him. Until, a flash of bright light erupted from the darkness, blinding him. And that was all he remembered.  
  
A/n: Ya'll can tell that my favorite character is Pippin, right? Good. Neways, cliffie, major. But, I promise yall that nuthing bad will come from this, hopefully. Hmm.. ::brainstorming ideas::f 


	2. Author's note

Hey yall, sorry bout this, but I am having a supreme writers block, and cant think of anythin right now. I promise that I will keep working on it, but, my mind is blank. I'll take ne suggestions.  
  
Thanx.  
  
~EM~  
  
Hi - I'll continue, once my block is gone.  
  
physcho-gal - Kewl, ne ways, this story is on your favorite's list. Thanx sooo much!  
  
Juliette - a lot of people do HP and LOTR crossovers! Thanx. I kno, Pippin is sooo kewl!  
  
pandora pinke - Pippin ROX!  
  
Midnight Dove - lol  
  
Melinda Phelan - I will make it as funny as I can 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tolkein owns his, Rowling owns hers. I own none!  
  
A/n: I am sooo sorry... I hot sooo caught up in my other fics, that I forgot all about this one! I came up wil an idea with the help of Pirotess, I liked her suggestion, so that is where it will go from here. But one thing. Ya wanna know whats funny? I am just starting LoTR again, and I am finding it hard to read, so the idea that I was gonna tie in with this story is gone. I am having a lot of trouble reading um, which isn't like me, but there goes part 2 of my story, but part 1 is still gonna be my no. 1 priority, in this story. Once again I am really sorry that I forgot all about this fic!  
  
Thanx to :  
  
Hi - thanx!  
  
physco-gal - kewl, u r a Pippin fan too!  
  
Juliette - yet another pippin fan, kewl!  
  
pandora pike - lol  
  
Midnight Dove - lol  
  
Melinda Phelan - i'll try  
  
Lupin's Angle - which fic is that?  
  
dreamingfifi - thanx for the suggestion  
  
Pirotess - I LUV UR IDEA!!!  
  
Now onward with Chapter 2:  
  
Pippin slowly opened his eyes. "W-w-where am I?" he asked.  
  
"You are at Hogwarts." came a surprisingly calming voice.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You had a nasty fall little one." she said.  
  
"I did?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, you've been asleep for about three days."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Very curious aren't you. May I ask what your name is."  
  
"My name?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Amnesia, eh?"  
  
"Am-what?"  
  
"You can't remember anything. As I said before you had a very nasty fall!" she said, as the door to the hospital wing flew open. Pippin looked up.  
  
"Gandalf?" he asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Addams.  
  
"Do you know what he is?" asked Ron.  
  
"It obvious isn't it?" said Hermione.  
  
"NO!" said Harry and Ron together.  
  
"He a hobbit."  
  
"A what?" asked Harry.  
  
"Whats strange is, that they dissappeared over one thousand years ago."  
  
"Uh, Hermione, are you talking to yourself again?" asked Ron.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are you talking about?" asked Harry.  
  
"The hobbit that 'magically' appeared on Hogwarts grounds three days ago."  
  
"What's a hobbit?" asked Ron.  
  
"Him." said Hermione.  
  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
  
"The hobbit" said Hermione.  
  
"What's a hobbit?" asked Ron.  
  
"An old mythical creature, that dissappeared without a trace over one thousand years ago."  
  
"Oh, we're back to that now are we?" asked Harry.  
  
"We're here!" said Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gandalf?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Professor," said the nurse, "he had a very bad fall and has amnesia."  
  
"Poppy, please let us alone for a moment."  
  
"But professor-" bust she was silenced by a look from Dumbledore.  
  
"Alright." she said, as she busseled out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Gandalf?" asked Pippin again.  
  
"My little halfling," said Dumbledore, "How did you get here."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hold on a minute." said Dumbledore, "This may sting a little bit, but it will show me what happened to you. Hafaty Poinalaugh."  
  
The spell hit Pippin. Dumbledore looked at the hobbit. His body was glowing blue, and a small screen popped up right above his head. It shoed everything. Gandalf falling, everying sobbing, him sneaking back into the mines, Borimir, Frodo and Merry finding him, him falling, the bright light, and then awakening in the Hospital Wing (A/n: HEY! Look its a recap! lol).  
  
"What were you doing to me... trying to KILL ME!?" shouted Pippin.  
  
"No, Mr. Took, I wasn't."  
  
"Who's Mr. Took?" asked Pippin.  
  
"You are, silly. I now know who you are, Pippin."  
  
"Gandalf?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Yes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
DADA went by very quickly, seeing on how Professor Addams was alomst as good a DADA teachers as Lupin was. They continued to talk as long as it took until they had to split up and go their different ways. Harry and Ron to Divination, and Hermione to Arithmacy.  
  
"I am still really confused!" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, so am I!"said Harry.  
  
"I'll explain after I do a but of research, alright? Now I have to go!"  
  
A/n: I'll leave it here. Finally, chapter 2! Please r/r! 


	4. Apologies

Sorry it took so long, but I decided that this story is going to take forever to get where it's going. I am writing a new version of this story that will go up under the same name, "Pippin" and will be basically the same thing, just more in depth. I know that it has been almost three months since I first updated. so please bear with me. School is taking up most of my time and I am re-reading the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, to keep the characters in character, so please bear with me. Chapter one will be up soon. but please don't forget about me!  
  
Thanks -  
  
Dragon-reborn5 - As I said before I am re-writing the entire story.  
  
AngelZash - more descriptions. alright, chapter one will be more like two or three chapters.  
  
Aniron Sauron Greenleaf-Took - lol  
  
Pirotess - I forgot about Draco. hmmmm.  
  
Elvengirl - 1) I don't know, but trust me, it'll be changed in the real story, I don't like where this one is going. 2) I don't know either, but that'll go too. I'll make the chapters longer with more description and I am almost done with the third book. so. I'm re-reading the story!  
  
Houdinishideaway - lol, this is gonna be in the HP section, but there is a large hunk of LoTR in it, sorry that you don't like LoTR, I didn't either, before I gave them a second try, now I luv the book series more than Harry Potter. Tee-hee-hee!  
  
Once again, I am going to restart this fic completely! I am sorry for the inconvenience, my muses are playing tricks on me! 


End file.
